Celui qui était dans l'ombre
by Breizh Namida
Summary: Hinata a perdu tout espoir de conquérir Naruto. Elle en est si triste qu'elle tente se suicider. Elle en est empêchée par un garçon qu'elle voyait souvent mais qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué. Gaara...
1. Chapter 1

Celui qui était dans l'ombre:

Résumé: Hinata a perdu tout espoir de conquérir Naruto. Elle en est si triste qu'elle tente de ce suicider. Elle en est empêché par un garçon qu'elle voyait souvent mais qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

Gaara...

Couple: Au début, Naru/Hina, mais très vite Gaa/Hina et Naru/ Saku

Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (même pas Gaara?SNIF!)

Entouré des ses amis, Sakura, Saï, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto ne remarquait jamais la jeune femme qui l'observait de loin.

Pourtant, l'héritière des Hyûga avait tout pour plaire, avec ses longs cheveux bleu nuit et ses grands yeux nacrés. D'ailleurs, certains comme Kiba, ne s'y trompaient pas!

Mais Hinata avait repoussé tous les prétendants, ninjas ou civils, qui s'étaient risqués à lui déclarer leur flamme. Un seul homme l'intéressait.

Naruto.

Seulement, le blondinet n'avait d'yeux que pour Sakura. Comme Hinata la détestait, cette sale pimbêche aux cheveux roses!

Malgré tous ses efforts, Naruto de daignait pas poser ses yeux bleus sur elle. Et cela, elle ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Hinata se trouvait dans la forêt à l'extérieur de Konoha, sur un pont qui surplombait une rivière aux eaux tumultueuses.

Elle était si perturbée qu'elle ne songea même pas à sonder les alentours avec son Byakugan.

Elle allait mourir ici, sans personne pour la pleurer. Neji en serait soulagé et elle ne comptait certainement pas sur Hanabi pour être triste!

Hinata retint son souffle, et monta sur la barrière. Plus qu'un pas à faire et...

Elle allait basculer quand une poigne ferme saisit son bras et la tira sans douceur en arrière. L'héritière du clan Hyûga tomba lourdement sur le sol du pont, cherchant des yeux celui qui l'avait sauvé. Elle se retourna et ne put cacher sa surprise en voyant un garçon au visage impassible, aux cheveux rouge incendie, aux yeux de la même couleur que les eaux de la rivière et à la peau presque aussi pâle et nacrée que le Byakugan.

-Kazekage-sama? Mais que, que faite-vous ici?

Celui lui répondit d'une voix neutre où ne pouvait pas entendre l'inquiétude qui l'avait secoué quelques instants plus tôt:

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, Hyûga Hinata. Que t'apprêtais-tu à faire? Et pourquoi?

Mais je vais te répondre d'abord. Je suis en visite à Konoha avec Temari et Kankouro. Quand je t'ai vu avec mon troisième œil, je les ai momentanément semés et je suis venu voir ce que tu foutais.

Hinata était complètement désorientée. Alors Gaara, Kazekage de l'un des plus grands villages ninjas, s'inquiétait pour _elle?_

-Sumimasen de vous avoir causé du soucis, Kazekage-sama, mais ma vie me concer...

-YADA! YADA, YADA ET YADA!

Le cris soudain de Gaara surpris la jeune femme au plus haut point.

-Votre vie vous appartient, Hyûga Hinata, mais votre mort, non!

Vous avez la chance d'avoir une vie, il est donc de votre devoir de la défendre jusqu'au bout! C'est une marque de faiblesse que de l'abandonner au premier signe de malheur!

La tension tomba brutalement. Gaara prit sa tête entre ses mains et continua, cette fois à voix basse:

-Désolé de m'être énervé. C'est qu'autrefois, je voulait tuer tout le monde pour me prouver que j'existais. Depuis, j'ai compris que l'on ne pouvait pas disposer de l'existence des gens comme ça, pour le plaisir. J'en ai aussi conclu que l'on avait pas le droit de _choisir _de mourir.

Il lui tendit la main. Hinata la prit timidement et se releva. Ils étaient dans cette position, les yeux dans les yeux dans les yeux quand une voix féminine se fit entendre:

-Gaara-kun! Où est-tu? Est-ce-que tout va bien?

-Temari-onechan! J'arrive!

Il se tourna à nouveau vers Hinata et lui dit dans un murmure:

-Aujourd'hui, je dois négocier avec Godaime Hokage-sama. Mais demain, si vous le souhaitez, je vous offre un verre demain pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir _interrompu dans vos activités_!

Celle-ci rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Elle répondit en bafouillant:

-J',j', j'accepte votre invitation, Kazekage. Tr, tr, trois heures, dans le café en face du bureau de Tsunade-sama, ce, ce, cela vous va?

-Très bien. Alors, à demain, ma très chère suicidaire!

Gaara eut un petit rire moqueur avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

Hinata s'effondra au sol, stupéfiée de voir ce qui venait d'arriver.

Et dans son cœur, elle sentait une chaleur.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'avait autrefois vécu qu'avec Naruto...

Suite très bientôt...


	2. Chapter 2

Celui qui était dans l'ombre:

Gaara arriva pile à l'heure dans le café désigné. Ignorant les regards étonnées et apeurés des autres clients, il se rendit directement à la table où Hinata attendait depuis quelques minutes.

-Konichiwa, Kazekage-sama!

-Bonjour, Hinata-san.

Le rendez-vous commença de façon parfaitement normale. Ils commandèrent tous les deux un café en parlant de tout et de rien.

Après dix minutes d'attente, ils se rendirent que leurs boissons n'arrivaient pas. Hinata activa négligemment son Byakugan pour voir se qui se passait. Elle vit deux serveurs se disputer violemment autour de leur plateau.

Gaara, qui grâce à son troisième œil avait fait la même constatation, se leva en même temps qu'elle. Ils se rendirent dans la cuisine. Dès qu'ils les virent, les deux serveurs tombèrent à genoux:

-Kazekage-sama!

-Pourquoi vous disputiez-vous?

L'un des deux hésita à répondre. Mais il dit d'une voix où perçait la peur:

-C'est parce que...votre commande...

Gaara soupira. C'était toujours le même refrain.

-J'ai compris. Vous aviez juste peur de me l'amener. Vous craigniez quoi? Que je vous tue si il me convenait pas?

-Sumimasen, Kazekage-sama!

Haussant les épaules, il se saisit du plateau et revint en salle avec Hinata, qui n'avait rien compris:

-Gaara-sama, pourquoi avaient-ils peur?

Celui haussa un sourcil. La réponse lui paraissait pourtant évidente! Cette question inutile l'agaça:

-Tout simplement parce que je suis un Jinchuuriki! Tout simplement parce que j'ai beau être Kazekage, je reste un monstre!

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre...

-Peut-être pour toi, cria Gaara, mais pour les autre, si! Tout le monde ici sais que j'ai un Bijuu en moi! Tout le monde ici me déteste pour ça!

Hinata secoua doucement la tête, l'air désolé:

-Vous n'êtes pas un monstre. Parce que si vous étiez aussi horrible que vous le croyiez, alors vous ne m'auriez pas empêcher de me suicider hier!

-Vous avez raison, murmura Gaara d'un ton abattu. Seulement, ce sont les préjugés qui l'emportent. L'envie de sécurité, aussi. C'est vrai qu'il était un temps où je voulais tuer la Terre entière...

Il baissa la tête. Une larme se mit à couler tout doucement de son œil gauche. La brune se pencha par dessus la table et essuya avec délicatesse cette larme.

Le Kazekage releva la tête, fixant Hinata droit dans les yeux.

Celle-ci savait pertinemment que si c'était Naruto qui avait fait ça, elle aurait rougi jusqu'au oreilles. Mais là, alors qu'il s'agit de Gaara, cela lui allume une flamme dans le cœur et lui donne juste envie de tout faire pour consoler ce visage triste.

-Il faut toujours persévérer dans la vie, Kazekage-sama. Un jour, je suis sûre que quelqu'un découvrira votre vraie valeur.

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un petit sourire à faire fondre le plus durs des cœurs de pierre. Gaara ne pouvait plus cacher sa surprise.

Hinata se leva d'un bond et dit d'un ton enjoué:

-Pour vous rendre le moral, je vous propose un petit tour dans la forêt! Vous n'avez pas ça, à Suna!

Il acquiesça. Ils partirent, s'amusant de la peur des serveurs quand ils payèrent.

Après une demi-heure de marche à travers le magnifique bois qui entourait la ville de Konoha, ils s'assirent tout deux sur les berges de la fameuse rivière où Hinata avait failli se suicider la veille.

La vue était de toute beauté. La lumière composait un puzzle d'or à travers les feuilles. Le vent faisait danser les arbustes, interprétant un ballet qui n'était jamais le même. Les oiseaux nichés dans les branches chantaient la plus belle des symphonies pour le couple allongé sur l'herbe de la berge.

La magie de cet instant est encore racontée par la danse incessante des arbres, qui revivent entre eux la poésie de cette seconde éphémère.

Le soleil allait se coucher quand Gaara chuchota:

-Dis-moi, Hinata-san, tu es toujours amoureuse de Naruto?

Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, l'évocation de ce nom ne fit rien à Hinata. Il ne rappelait que des images fugaces d'un blond autrefois aimé.

Car dans le cœur de l'héritière du clan des Hyûga, il n'y avait plus que le Kazekage.

Elle répondit avec une assurance assez surprenante:

-Disons que j'étais amoureuse de lui...jusqu'à il y a quelques heures.

Gaara, qui n'avait pas tourné la tête, ne se rendit pas compte que Hinata le dévorait des yeux. Il répondit, une pointe amusée dans la voix:

-Ah! Et qu'est-ce-qui t'a fait changer d'avis?

-Pour préciser, j'étais amoureuse de lui jusqu'à ce qu'un beau roux m'empêche de me jeter dans cette même rivière.

Le Kazekage se retourna brusquement. Hinata se releva sur les coudes, plongeant son regard nacré dans les yeux bleu glace de Gaara. Et sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, leur visages se rapprochèrent progressivement.

Et quand leurs lèvres se fondirent en une seule, une bombe explosa dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

On aurait dit que le sang dans ses veines devenaient du pur feu liquide, un magma en fusion. Son cœur aussi fondait. Son corps entier n'était plus qu'incendie.

Quand le baiser fut rompu, Hinata fut incapable de garder le contrôle de son corps et s'effondra dans les bras de Gaara. Celui-ci posa avec douceur sa tête sur ses genoux.

Bien plus tard, Gaara prit la parole. Il demanda d'une petite voix, où perçait un peu d'inquiétude:

-Tu es sûre que tu n'aimes plus Naruto?

Hinata rouvrit les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Évidemment que j'en suis sûre. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas embrassé!

-C'est juste. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posée cette question.

La jeune fille referma les yeux et répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres:

-Ne t'en fais pas. Tant que c'est toi qui parles, rien ne m'embête.

On ne t'as jamais dit que tu avais une belle voix?

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire, laissant le son de leur joies se mêler aux mélodies des oiseaux.


	3. Chapter 3

Celui qui était dans l'ombre:

Avant de commencer le troisième et dernier chapitre de cette fic, je tiens à répondre à Haruko-chan, qui me demandait ce que signifiait ce que criait Gaara dans le chapitre1: Yada.

En fait, Yada signifie « non » dans le sens « je ne veux pas, je refuse ». Gaara voulait en fait dire qu'il refusait de croire de telle paroles, qu'il ne voulait pas y croire.

Ais-je bien répondu à ta question, rivale à la plume d'or?

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Gaara et Hinata sortaient ensemble. Ils vivaient un amour parfait, que rien n'aurait pu entraver.

Rien, sauf une chose.

Hinata et Gaara tentaient de cacher qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Malheureusement, cela finit toujours pas se savoir. La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Mais les piques que l'on lançait à Hinata et les sous-entendus qu'on faisait à Gaara ne changea rien à leurs sentiments.

Naruto, qui revenait d'une mission où il avait tenté une fois de plus de ramener Sasuke, apprit la nouvelle après les autres. Il savait qu'il aurait dû être heureux pour son amie du clan Hyûga. Mais à la place de cela, il ressentait...une sorte de...jalousie.

Oui, c'était ça. Il était jaloux de son ami Gaara.

« C'est absurde. Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à Hinata-chan. Et c'est maintenant qu'elle sort avec quelqu'un que je la remarque! »

Mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'esprit des hommes est ainsi fait. Ils ne s'intéressent à une fille qu'une fois qu'elle est heureuse avec un garçon!

Hinata ne croyait plus penser à Naruto. Elle pensait l'avoir oublié.

Grossière erreur.

Un jour, elle se balada seule dans Konoha avec en tête un dilemme:

« Bientôt, Gaara-kun aura fini ses négociations et devra rentrer à Suna. Et que ferais-je à ce moment là? Choisirais-je de le suivre ou l'attendrais-je à chacune de ses visites? »

Elle fut interrompue par une voix qui se manifesta dans son dos:

-Ahem...Salut, Hinata-chan!

Elle se retourna, apercevant Naruto.

La vue de garçon ramena à sa mémoire des sentiments qui semblaient appartenir à une personne, à une autre vie. Elle répondit d'une voix presque froide, et pour la première fois de sa vie, sans rougir ni trembler:

-Oh...Bonjour, Naruto-kun.

-Dis-moi...comment ça va avec Gaara?

Mais pourquoi lui posait-il cette question? Hinata savait que si elle se laissait emporter, elle tomberait dans les bras de Naruto. Pour s'en défendre, elle éluda en faisant un geste vague de la main:

-Bien, bien...pourquoi me demandes-tu ça?

-Parce que je me disais qu'en fait...oh, c'est si idiot de penser ça! Désolé, Hinata-chan, je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. A plus!

Celle-ci le retint par le bras au moment où il tournait les talons:

-Non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, Naruto-kun! Qu'y a-t-il?

Au même moment, elle se maudit intérieurement. Pauvre idiote! Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça? Si cela continuait, elle allait...

-En fait, tu va trouver ça complètement stupide, mais j'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps. Et...je crois que je t'aime.

La phrase à ne pas dire. Cela ramena réellement tous les sentiments de Hinata pour Naruto à la surface.

Elle resta sans rien dire, le regard au loin. Après quelques instants, Naruto s'approcha tout doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Et, devant l'absence de réaction de la part de Hinata, il la prit par les épaules et, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, l'embrassa.

-Que vas-tu dire à Gaara, Hinata-chan? Je commence à me dire que je n'aurais jamais dû te tenter. Après tout, c'est mon meilleur ami, et je n'avais pas le droit de lui faire ça!

Après le baiser, Naruto avait paniqué. Quant à Hinata, elle était son petit nuage, ne pensant à rien de tout cela. Mais l'arrivée de Gaara la ramena aussitôt sur Terre.

Son expression n'exprimait une sorte de joie. Comme si il était heureux de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Les trois ninjas restèrent un instant silencieux. Il ne faisait aucun doute que le Kazekage avait vu toute la scène. Ce fut d'ailleurs lui qui rompit le silence en disant d'un air presque heureux:

-Ne te fais pas de souci, Hinata. Je savais parfaitement que tout cela allait arriver!

Elle le fixa, les larmes commençant à couler. Elle demanda d'une voix chevrotante:

-Et tu ne dis rien de plus? Cela ne te fâche pas?

Gaara haussa doucement les épaules:

-Comprends-moi, Hinata, je t'aime. Et c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux que tu heureuse.

Tu sais, je ne suis pas l'homme qu'il te faut. Et de toute façon, quand j'aurais dû retourner à Suna, qu'aurais-tu fait? Je veux pas t'arracher à ta ville, ni te faire souffrir. Je crois donc que tu seras plus heureuse avec Naruto.

Si il a fallu que tu m'aimes pour que Naruto t'aime, alors je suis content d'avoir tenu ce rôle.

Naruto-kun, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, tout ce que je souhaites, c'est que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal. Si ce n'est pas le cas, tu entendras parler de moi. Et ce sera la dernière chose dont tu entendras parler.

Bon, je dois retrouver Kankouro et Temari pour retourner à Suna.

Il s'approcha de Hinata et la prit dans ses bras.

-Adieu, ma Hinata adorée. Sois heureuse. Mais ne m'oublie pas. Garde juste le souvenir de quelqu'un qui t'a aidé dans ta quête de l'amour.

Elle voulut articuler quelque chose, mais un courant d'air charriant du sable l'en empêcha. Quand elle put rouvrir les yeux, Gaara n'était plus là.

C'était une statue de sable à son effigie qui la tenait serrée contre elle, et elle commençait déjà à d'effriter avec le vent.

Les larmes inonda le visage de Hinata. Elle avait beau aimer Naruto, le Kazekage était son premier amour.

L'Uzumaki l'aida à marcher. Il plaça son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'emmena chez elle.

Non loin, de là, quand Gaara s'était assuré que personne ne le voyait, s'arrêta.

Celui qui était sorti de l'ombre, y retournait.

Le Kazekage tomba à genoux, regardant le ciel d'un regard vide.

Et il fondit en larmes, laissant ses cris de désespoir rejoindre les rires qui étaient montée dans ce ciel au temps où il était heureux.

Fin...


End file.
